


Kissing

by Jirel



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirel/pseuds/Jirel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Ryo really feel about Dee's kisses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything that was created in the Fake universe. I am merely taking the chance to put my own words in the minds of those owned by others.

(All Ryo's POV)

The first time we kissed all I could think of was - “We're in public!” That thought was even more overwhelming than the thought that I was being kissed by a guy. Umm, maybe there was a reason I didn't mind be kissed by a guy but I didn't want to think about that. I've never enjoyed showing my emotions in public. My Mom always said it was the Japanese in me.

The second time I was so angry that I was shaking. How COULD you use a kiss as a way to hide from those guys. That first kiss had been on my mind lately, and now I felt ashamed that I had thought of it. I couldn't punch you, I couldn't push you away, Carol might have been hurt by those goons, but as soon as she announced the all clear I fought my way out of your arms.

Then, the kisses changed. They became less demanding, more asking. And slowly I found that they were enjoyable. The movement of your tongue in my mouth became a rhythm that called to the nerves in my body. Somehow, your lips were no longer too large, too rough, your teeth no longer something to shrink from. Yes, I started enjoying those kisses, but... but that didn't mean anything more than that you had good technique. I couldn't understand why YOUR kisses were so, so... um, well, made me so “tingly”.

I had kissed girls before of course, but with a girl, I was always the aggressor, I was always the one that set the pace. Now, sometimes you did, sometimes we seemed to move together. Our tongues caressing each other, stroking the nerves in the mouth, creating a throbbing... You taught me how enjoyable it was when someone else set the pace of the kiss, wooed you with their tongue, made my legs weak with longing.. and fear of what would come … eventually.

Its been years now, I know when your mouth locks on mine how you will seduce me with your tongue... there and, and other places. We both enjoy it. I'm so happy that loving each other hasn't destroyed the joy and magic of our kisses. You never stopped kissing me as I've seen other couples do. You're always ready to proclaim your love, starting with a kiss. And although more of them are hot and demanding, sometimes you still will kiss me tenderly, slowly. Reminding me how you wooded me with sweet and giving kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is certainly a first for me. Not quite my first fan fic but definitely my first, um – I'm not even sure what you call this? I'll just settle on shonen-ai. Feel free to review if you want. I was re-reading the first volume and I just started putting some of this kisses in context of how I thought Ryo felt and decided to go ahead and write it up.
> 
> NOTE: All of the above was originally written in 2009 and posted on a different archive.


End file.
